


We're What?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “I should warn you, he's heavily medicated right now, so he might not seem like himself,” the nurse warned as Jason walked into the room.He ignored the nurse in favor of focusing on Dick, who had just gotten an appendectomy. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Jason asked him, pulling up a chair to sit by Dick’s bed.Dick’s head flopped over to the side so he could squint up at Jason and his eyes widened almost comically. “Woah, I didn’t know angels came by here.” Dick didn’t seem to realize the implication of what angels in hospitals typically meant.





	We're What?

“I should warn you, he's heavily medicated right now, so he might not seem like himself,” the nurse warned as Jason walked into the room.

He ignored the nurse in favor of focusing on Dick, who had just gotten an appendectomy. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Jason asked him, pulling up a chair to sit by Dick’s bed.

Dick’s head flopped over to the side so he could squint up at Jason and his eyes widened almost comically. “Woah, I didn’t know angels came by here.” Dick didn’t seem to realize the implication of what angels in hospitals typically meant.

Jason rolled his eyes, “C’mon Dick, quit fucking around. Seriously, you're not in any pain right?”

“How can I be in any pain when the most beautiful angel’s here with me?” Dick smiled dopily at him.

Jason's face felt a little warm, but he ignored it for the moment. “You're being ridiculous, babe,” he informed Dick.

“Babe?” Dick’s brows scrunched, “Nah, I can’t be that lucky.”

“What do you mean?” Jason raised his eyebrows at him.

“I can’t possibly be dating someone as gorgeous as you,” Dick clarified, going back to grinning at him with that stupid dopey smile.

Jason cast a glance to where the nurse was, but she didn't look worried, so he tried to let that reassure him. “Well, dating isn't the word I'd use anymore.” Jason held up his left hand to show Dick the gold wedding band on his ring finger, and then tangled his fingers with Dick’s to lift Dick’s hand as well so he could see the matching one on his own hand.

“No,” Dick gasped, “Are we really married?”

“Have been for two years now,” Jason confirmed.

“Woahhh,” Dick was gaping at his own hand, “I musta done something amazing or something to be so lucky to land someone as beautiful as you.”

“You're pretty hot yourself. That helped,” Jason told him, smiling a bit at Dick.

“That can’t be all,” Dick tried and failed to shake his head, “I gotta cherish you and show how much I love you.”

Jason knew he was blushing now and glanced away. Which was stupid, he'd been married to Dick for two years now, and was dating him for even longer, but the idiot still managed to fluster him sometimes. “Yeah, you do a lot of that too,” he agreed.

“Good. Someone like you deserves all the love.”

“You are so high right now,” Jason muttered with a quiet laugh.

Dick tried to shake his head again. “‘M fine. How can I not be when the love of my life is here.” He struggled to lift Jason’s hand up so he could kiss it.

“Do you know what my name is right now?” Jason asked him.

Dick’s brow scrunched again like he was trying really hard to draw the name from his memory and stared up at Jason in astonishment when he failed to come up anything. “Oh no, what kind of husband am I?”

Jason laughed a little more outright this time. “Do you know your own name?”

Dick gasped staring up at Jason with confusion. “What is it?”

“Richard Grayson-Todd. You go by Dick. And I'm Jason.”

“Jason,” Dick repeated slowly, like it was the most important word, before confusion washed over him again. “Why do I have four names?”

“We hyphenated our last names,” Jason told him. Because he’d refused to become Jason Grayson, and Dick didn’t want to give up his parents’ last name. “Jason Todd and Dick Grayson.”

“Jason Grayson-Todd,” Dick repeated again like he was trying really hard to commit it to memory. “You’re beautiful, Jason.” Dick hugged Jason’s arm and flashed a grin up at him.

“And you're being ridiculous,” Jason said, but he was smiling back at Dick.

“How? If you’re my husband how do I not tell you that every day?”

“You tell me pretty often. And you're sometimes even more ridiculous about it,” Jason replied.

Dick looked very satisfied with himself about that and kissed Jason’s hand again. “My beautiful husband.”

“I can't wait until you're sober to make fun of you for forgetting me.”

“I’ll never forget you again,” Dick said earnestly, “it’s unforgivable.”

Jason grinned at him and squeezed Dick’s hand. “Nah, I forgive you. I kind of have to since you might have guessed that I'm in love with you.”

Jason couldn’t really tell if Dick had figured that out, because he still looked up at him in awe. “I’m the luckiest guy ever.”

“The luckiest guy ever should take a nap. Sleep all those drugs off,” Jason answered, leaning forward so he could place a kiss on Dick’s forehead. “Maybe you'll remember me when you wake up.”

“I sure hope I do. Forgetting you would be-“ Dick cut himself off with a yawn, “-a tragedy.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but still smiled. “Yeah yeah, go to sleep, loverboy.”

“Love you, even if I don’t remember.” Dick’s eyelids were drooping and soon his breathing evened out.

* * *

Dick blinked awake and could immediately feel the difference between his earlier high drug dosage and now after most of it had worn off. “I ache.”

“I bet. You remember who you are this time at least?” Jason asked, sounding like Dick had woken him up where he was sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed.

“I’m actually a little fuzzy on before, but I do remember telling you I love you a lot.” Dick slowly tried to sit up, which wasn’t too bad. He was still decently numb.

“You didn’t remember who I was,” Jason told him with a laugh. “Or who you were for that matter.”

“That can’t be right. How can I forget the source of all the snoring in the apartment,” Dick laughed.

“I know you must be talking about yourself right now, and you should mention blanket thief and tossing and turning,” Jason replied. “You were also blown away by the fact that we’re married. Apparently I’m way out of your league.”

“Blanket thievery isn’t a conscious act. I don’t produce heat like a furnace. I’m also not surprised if I apparently forgot who you were. I do love waking up everyday and being reminded how handsome you are.”

“You called me an angel,” Jason informed him, still laughing at him.

“Wow, I must’ve really been high. I prefer thinking of you as the bad boy character with a heart of gold.”

Jason reached out and took Dick’s hand, linking their fingers together. “Well, as cute as it was having you fawn over how hot you think I am, I’m glad to have my husband who knows my name back.”

“Glad to be back. Buuuut,” Dick grinned, “I could always bring back the high, because y’know Jay, I’m just in so much pain, the nurse will have to do something about that.” Like he couldn’t handle what was probably just a small ache in comparison to what he’s dealt with before.

Jason rolled his eyes. “You fucking liar. Besides, I’m taking you home in a few hours. Clear the room for someone who’s dying or whatever people do in hospitals.”

“Well I guess as comfortable as this stiff hospital bed is, it wouldn’t be too bad to go home and spend some time with my amazingly beautiful husband.”

“Oh, I’m going to sleep when we get home. You’ve had a stiff bed. I’ve been in this chair.”

“I’d like that too. I’ll even ignore your snoring tonight.”

“You fucking liar, I don’t snore.”

“Denials bad for you, babe.”

“So is lying.”

“You can call me a liar but I’ll still know that it’s true. Besides how can I mind when there’s no one better to sleep next to.”


End file.
